


Late Night at the Vortex: Oneshots, Writing Prompts and other Dribbles and Drabs

by ladyamesindy



Series: Straight On Til Morning [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mass Effect - Freeform, Mass Effect: Andromeda - Freeform, Pathfinder Alenko, Rydenko, migraines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyamesindy/pseuds/ladyamesindy
Summary: A collection of oneshots, writing prompts, and other dribbles and drabs associated with my Rydenko pairing.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Ryder | Scott
Series: Straight On Til Morning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011126
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. A hug that some might consider too long

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt: A hug that some might consider too long.
> 
> Scott Ryder, Kaidan Alenko
> 
> Rydenko
> 
> Pathfinder Alenko

The first thing he notices as consciousness returns is the warmth surrounding his left hand. His hand isn’t just warm, it’s _smothering_ warm, like it’s wrapped inside of a heated blanket. The kind that is bone deep. All inclusive. The kind that comes from snuggling up next to a lover in bed all night long.

“ _Welcome back, Kaidan._ ”

He inhales sharply as the voice penetrates his mind. It takes a long minute to remember why he should know it. “SAM?” His voice is rusty, raspy, and he really could use a glass of water to chase away the dryness. He blinks a couple of times, cautiously opening his eyes … and realizes he isn’t beneath the bright lights of the medbay but is, in fact somewhere completely different. Using his right arm, he pushes himself up. “What … What happened?” He scans the room, still trying to bring his vision into focus, and his eyes fall to his left … and upon the body propped up against his side, asleep, holding his hand securely and close to his chest. _That’s one thing explained, I guess._ “Scott?” Still a rough whisper, his voice is barely loud enough to be heard over the hum of equipment.

“ _You were clinically dead for twenty-two seconds,_ ” SAM explains, interrupting Kaidan’s attempts to wake the younger man. 

_Clinically dead?_ That stops Kaidan for a moment. He brings his free hand up to his jaw, rubs it experimentally. Another scan of the room now that his vision is settling reveals that only he and Scott are here. A shudder passes through his shoulders. “Where am I?”

“ _You are aboard the Hyperion, inside SAM Node._ ”

Scott starts to stir, moving slowly as if made of molasses. He groans softly, winces at the minimal light, but in the next second his eyes pop open and a soft gasp fills the room. “Kaidan!” Kneeling on the floor, Scott rubs at his eyes. “I … I can’t believe you made it.” His voice is barely an audible whisper and Kaidan struggles to hear the words.

Kaidan nods as he scoots over to the edge of the medical bed, squeezing Scott’s hand while asking, “Where’s the rest of the team? Did they make it? Where’s Alec?”

Scott jumps to his feet, but immediately winces, clearly regretting the spontaneous action, but once upright, he offers Kaidan a hand. Scott stands closer than is probably necessary, but in position to catch Kaidan, or at the very least offer a shoulder, if he should start to lose balance. “Dad … didn’t make it,” he says after a minute, averting his gaze. He distracts himself, and Kaidan for that matter, when he opens his omni-tool to call the others. When he does look back, Kaidan can see the raw emotion in his blue eyes, and the wall that rises between them. “Who were you talking to?”

Kaidan blinks. “I … SAM,” he replies without thinking. “Who else?”

Scott frowns. Glancing around the room, he calls out, “SAM?”

“ _Yes, Ryder?_ ”

“You … okay? Everything working alright? I didn’t hear you –.”

“ _Everything is working within expected parameters._ ”

Sighing softly, Scott turns back to Kaidan. “Right. Sorry, I just …”

This time when Scott starts to look away, Kaidan dips his head just a bit so their eyes don’t disconnect. “Hey, it’s okay,” he says then clears his throat and tries to smile. “I’m just … happy to be here, I guess. I thought for sure –?”

In less than a heartbeat, Kaidan realizes he’s made a mistake. A big one. Just what that mistake is, however, is difficult to determine at first. Scott’s eyes flare – a hint of biotic energy perhaps? – and he shoves Kaidan backwards at his shoulder. “What the hell were you thinking?” he demands angrily, voice rising. “You … you could have _died_!”

Kaidan drops to the gurney, too weak at the moment to stay on his feet. “I did my job, Scott. You know that.”

“And that’s another thing! You’re here, in Andromeda, not in the Alliance anymore!” Scott starts pacing around SAM Node, running a hand through his hair in frustration. “We’ll set that aside for now – file it under the ‘I can’t _wait_ to hear _that_ ’ story section.” Sarcasm doesn’t look good on him, Kaidan thinks. “Care to tell me just why the hell you would try to sacrifice yourself for –!”

Rolling his eyes, Kaidan reaches out just far enough to snag Scott by his right wrist. Scott yelps softly in surprise and protest, but Kaidan pulls him over. Okay, so maybe he uses his current state as an advantage, perhaps emphasizing the ‘distress’ side of his current condition a bit more than he should, but it works and Scott, though grumbling, moves over to stand before him, though he resembles a sulking child. Kaidan looks up at him, fighting back the urge to laugh. “One thing you need to know about me,” he says as he pulls Scott’s other hand over and holds both with his own. “Just because I’m not Alliance anymore doesn’t change the fact that I take care of the people I work with. You were down, your equipment beyond repair. My decision was the right one, like it or not. You would have suffocated if I didn’t –.”

“But at what _cost_?” Scott drops to his knees to bring them eye to eye. “Look, ever since we arrived in Andromeda, I’ve lost my dad and my twin sister is in a coma because her stasis pod was damaged. That leaves me _alone_ , get it? I never expected to wake up and find you, of all people, here with me, and that’s something I can’t even put into words right now, alright? But, _God_ , after everything that’s happened, I just … I _can’t_ lose _you_ right out of the gate, too! Can’t you understand that?”

Scott stops to take a breath, and Kaidan reaches up to run a finger from his left temple down to his jaw. Light, careful, calming. It’s enough; Scott gulps once and shuts his mouth. Once that’s achieved, Kaidan sets both his hands on Scott’s shoulders and leans just close enough to let their foreheads touch. “I put myself at risk because the way I see it, you are more important to this mission. To Sara. To the Pathfinder team. I’m just a last minute add on. A field medic with biotic talent who knows a thing or two about how to approach life in the galaxy, whichever one it might be. That’s all.”

Scott snorts softly, dismissive of the answer. “Hardly.”

Kaidan’s lips twitch. This time, he tugs Scott closer, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him close. “I don’t expect you to see things the way I do.”

“Good.”

“But I do expect you to let me make the calls I need to make,” he continues. His arms tighten and after a stubborn minute or two, Scott finally slides his around Kaidan’s waist. They hold onto one another like that for several moments, savoring the fact they are together, alive and in a new galaxy for a new start. Spontaneity isn’t something Kaidan has much experience with outside of battlefield adaptations, and deciding to come to Andromeda certainly is the most spontaneous personal choice he has ever made. He’ll learn to live with whatever consequences that means.

The door on the far side of SAM Node slides open. Neither he nor Scott move for a moment, then another one, and another, until finally the voices of the rest of the Pathfinder team fill the space. Only then does Kaidan release his hold. Scott, too, seems to hesitate, eventually pulling back when Lexi walks over and gets right down to business. 

At this point, while paying just enough attention to the doctor’s instructions to seem as if he’s cooperating, Kaidan looks up at the rest of the team and asks, “Can someone please tell me how I went from being clinically dead for twenty-two seconds to,” he gestures at himself, “this?”

Cora steps over beside Scott, resting her hand on his shoulder as she replies, “SAM.”

Kaidan frowns. “SAM? What do you mean?”

“Alec initiated a transfer of SAM to you,” she explains. Scott shudders slightly, but he remains where he is, eyes fully locked onto Kaidan as Cora announces, “You are the new Pathfinder.”

Kaidan chuckles softly and shakes his head. Lexi continues to run her scans despite this. “That can’t be right. _You_ were second in command. I just joined up for –.”

From the moment he and Cora met, there’d always been some sort of connection between them, like they always had known one another event though they’d never met. Whether it comes from military experience or the biotics or something else entirely, Kaidan isn’t certain, but it resulted in an almost instant friendship. “The retirement package, yeah I know.” A smirk forms on her lips and tilts up to one side. “Welcome to Andromeda, Pathfinder Alenko. Your condo and sunny beaches are going to have to wait.”

It isn’t the first time Kaidan has ever been left speechless, but it certainly ranks up near the top of the list …


	2. Basorexia - An overwhelming desire to kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt: Basorexia - An overwhelming desire to kiss.
> 
> Kaidan Alenko, Scott Ryder
> 
> Rydenko

“So, you and Reyes … you know each other?”

It’s a simple enough question, probably a little too simple in all honesty because it’s obvious by the way the two men react to one another they do, but Scott wants to confirm it all the same.

The Pathfinder, however, wants anything but and heads out of _Tartarus_ like he’s a varren with his tail on fire. Scott has to scramble quickly to keep up with him, nearly tripping over his own feet as he makes his way through the slums. He’ll give the man this much; he’s quick; and that’s without using his biotics to clear a path first. Two more steps and Scott catches up, starts to reach for him in an effort to slow him down, but his hand drops to his side when Kaidan spins around and glares. Scott swallows convulsively. “Look, all I mean is …” 

“Yes.” If the Pathfinder could growl, that’s the sound he makes now; a mix of irritation, reluctance and something else Scott can’t quite put a name to. Whatever it is, though, it’s clear the other man doesn’t want to talk about it. Without another word, he heads off toward the Nomad, away from Scott, Reyes, and Kadara. Once more, he shifts to silent-mode, effectively throwing up a shield barrier between them.

But Scott is persistent. Almost _too_ persistent at times. An old Earth expression, one he recalls his mother telling his father when Scott was young, comes to mind; _Don’t poke a sleeping bear._ Sara teases him he’s not the brightest bulb in the pack at times, pushing ahead when he would do better to wait or withdraw and regroup. Hell, right now, even _he_ can practically see the steam leaking out of Kaidan’s ears. Scott hesitates, not wanting to provoke him – which isn’t his intention at all – but, something about the exchange between the two men back in _Tartarus_ back there set off alarm bells in Scott’s head for reasons he can’t quite fathom. Alarm bells of a more personal kind. Given the fact Scott and the Pathfinder have been working toward reestablishing a … relationship, of sorts – if it can be called that at this stage – this pretty much falls under the _need to know_ category. 

Kaidan’s pace slows as they near the Nomad. The vehicle is empty; Liam isn’t anywhere within sight, and Cora already warned she was running a few minutes behind in the markets. That equates to the perfect opportunity to continue the discussion, to Scott’s way of thinking. Assuming, of course, he doesn’t send the man into a full blown rage. He’s seen Kaidan angry once and only once; the history of L2s is notorious no matter which galaxy he’s in. Not that he held that one time against the man; it was necessary in the moment, and more than a little likely neither of them would have survived had Kaidan _not_ lost his cool. Still, this time around, Scott has little desire to have it aimed directly at _him_. 

His mother’s voice returns in his head. _Anything worth having is a risk_. Scott smirks. Somehow, he doubts she had _this_ sort of situation in mind when she shared that bit of wisdom. Then again, nothing changes the fact he needs information, or as much as he can pry free of the entirely too private man standing before him, and no other options really exist.

Scott clears his throat, replying in a deceptively casual and very dry tone, “Ah. Went that well, did it?”

Kaidan mutters something Scott can’t hear because he opens the hatch to the Nomad and ducks inside for a moment. When he returns, the scowl is still present, and his eyes narrowed. On him. “Do you have a point?”

_Shit … target locked._ Mouth suddenly dry, Scott swallows and averts his gaze for a moment. He isn’t afraid of him – far from it – but there is a difference between _knowing_ that and actually _believing_ it, and in this moment, Scott’s head has trouble believing. He runs a hand through his hair, chuckling awkwardly. “A point? Ah, a point. Yes. Well, I do, actually, believe it or not.”

Kaidan leans against the side of the Nomad, arms folded across his broad chest, but says nothing. He doesn’t really need to, to be honest; his body language is quite … decisive. 

“Right.” Scott swallows again. “Um … point. Right.” _Shit, how do I say this?_ “Well, you see … I mean, I know it’s never come up before.” One of Kaidan’s thick eyebrows arches, all question, his undivided attention directed at Scott. Breathing is harder, and for some reason Scott can’t quite explain, all he wants to do is kiss the man, make him relax, chase away the after effects of this inherently bad idea he should never have started in the first place. His twin isn’t ever going to let him live this down when she hears of it. Scott’s tongue darts out to wet his lips briefly before he tries again. “Erm …”

Kaidan pushes off the Nomad and takes two steps in Scott’s direction, closing the distance. He stops only when he hovers right in front of Scott’s face, less than an inch between them. Kaidan’s breath fans over Scott’s cheeks, warm and soft, and as he catches his breath, Ryder’s gaze falls to Kaidan’s lips. So tempting. Inviting. Drawing in a deep breath is nearly impossible with him this close, and fighting off the urge to kiss him takes every ounce of willpower he can muster. Which, come to think of it, isn’t all that much …

_Oh hell._

Closing his eyes, Scott leans in and brushes Kaidan’s lips with his own. The soft flutter of their biotic fields intersecting tingles delightfully, pulls a soft groan, though Scott can’t tell where it originates. Almost as soon as it starts, however, Scott pulls back. His eyes remain shut, his chest heaves, and he rasps roughly, “Sorry!” while frantically taking a step backwards, seeking space. “I –.”

He stops when an arm slides around his hip and holds him securely. The other moves beneath his chin and tips upward; not with force, but gentle urgency nonetheless. Reluctantly, Scott opens his eyes, opens his mouth to try to apologize again, but is stopped by a finger over his lips.

“Yes, Reyes and I met before,” Kaidan tells him, voice low but the anger gone. “A … professional encounter, I guess you could say. Things did not go well; we didn’t part on what I’d call good terms. I wasn’t expecting to find him in Andromeda, of all places.”

Scott’s lungs finally cooperate, expanding with air, leaving him gasping softly in the process, but otherwise silent.

Kaidan sighs and Scott notices the change immediately; all tension flees and he relaxes, or comes as close to relaxing as he can, in one breath. There’s even a hint of a teasing smile at the corner of his lips as he lifts his hand and lightly runs his finger down the side of Scott’s temple. “There is no need for you to be jealous, you know.”

“Jealous?” Scott’s eyes widen in shock. “I’m … I’m not! I wasn’t! I –!”

Kaidan guides Scott to sit on the edge of the Nomad at which point he leans in to kiss him again. Scott’s pretty certain the groan that escapes this time is from him, and he wraps his fingers around Kaidan’s armor and tugs him closer. The soft hint of Kaidan’s laughter washes over him as they pull apart. 

“You are,” Kaidan replies knowingly. “But you know what?”

Scott huffs, pouting. “What?”

A smug smile curls across Kaidan’s lips. “That’s okay.”

Scott inhales slowly, tilting his head to the side. “It is?”

“Yes.”

He blinks owlishly up at the Pathfinder. “Why would me being jealous be okay? I mean … if I was. Which I’m not.” He frowns. _Am I?_

“Scott.”

Looking up at him again, Scott searches Kaidan’s face. The anger and irritation is all gone – hey, a win for the home team, that has to count for something, right? – replaced by something Scott still can’t put a name to, but it’s softer than he’s used to seeing. Relaxation, yes, but something more. Relief? “Hmm?”

“Like I said, it’s okay.”

“Why?”

Kaidan kisses him again, just a light brushing of lips this time. “Because it lets me know you are immune.”

That … isn’t what he expects. He’s really confused now. “Immune to what?”

“To Reyes.”

The sound of footsteps heading in their direction alert them both they have little time left for a private discussion. But he can’t let this go, not just yet. “What do you mean, Reyes? What’s he got to do with this? Other than me being jealous of him and you, which I’m _not_ , but –.” 

Kaidan steps back and smiles. As it reaches his eyes, and Scott’s full attention is now solely on him, it suddenly clicks. Jumping to his feet, he hisses, “Wait … you mean … you’re jealous, too?”

A hint of a flush in Kaidan’s cheeks is the only direct reply. “Time to hit the road,” he calls out, raising his voice. Both Cora and Liam come into view a moment later, and they climb inside the Nomad, leaving Kaidan and Scott outside. 

Before Kaidan moves past him, Scott catches him by the arm. “You _are,_ aren’t you?” he whispers. 

But Kaidan’s _Pathfinder_ face is back in place. “We’ll discuss it later…”


	3. Hot Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December Writing Prompt: Hot drinks
> 
> Rydenko
> 
> Scott Ryder, Kaidan Alenko

Scott exits the galley, but thankfully doesn’t have far to go before he’s elbowing the door. “Pathfinder,” he calls out, “do you have a second?” 

He waits a minute. Two. Ignores Cora peeking her head out of the crew quarters down the way with a knowing look and a smug grin. Rolls his eyes at the amused snickering from Liam somewhere behind her. Scott tosses a scowl vaguely in their direction then turns his attention fully toward the door.

After what seems an eternity, the lock disengages which is great … except he’s still left with an impossible task. Okay, well, he’s been through tougher situations than this – some even in the presence of the Pathfinder – and just like then, he will figure out a way to manage. On his own. Failure is not an option. Right?

He juggles the two mugs in his hands, somehow without spilling the contents. _Right. I’ve got this. Yeah. The only question is; how?_

He inhales sharply as the heat from the two mugs over sensitize his fingers, burning them to the point of pain. Grinding his teeth, he bites out, “Hey, SAM, help me out? Please?” He ignores another hoot of laughter from behind. He’ll figure out a way to get back at Liam later.

“ _Of course, Ryder_.”

The door slides open within seconds and Scott finally enters. He’s met by near darkness; the lights dimmed far more than usual, and it takes a good minute to locate Kaidan in the shadows. Eventually, he finds him. “Ah, there you are.” 

The Pathfinder is laid out on the couch, a pillow beneath his head and one arm flung over his eyes. Scott hesitates; having his instincts proved right in this manner isn’t how he wants to show the Pathfinder he’s more than qualified to be on the team. Silently, he chastises himself. _I knew this was coming. I should have been faster._

He gives the length of the sofa a wide berth so as not to accidentally bump into the man and takes a seat at the open end of the couch. Carefully, he sets the two mugs on the table. “Bad one?” he asks while keeping his voice low.

Eventually, Kaidan mumbles, “Bad enough.” 

Scott glances over; the arm remains over the Pathfinder’s eyes. _Bad enough, indeed._ Scott leans forward, resting his arms across his legs, keeps a concerned gaze on the man. “Mom used to get bad migraines at the end, you know? Drugs didn’t seem to help her much, but there was a tea she liked. Said it helped take the edge off the worst of it.”

Kaidan shifts, arm lowering enough Scott can see his eyes; the tightness at the corners, the way the left lid barely opens, the way his jaw clenches. “Yeah?”

Sitting back, Scott gestures at the two mugs on the table, steam wafting upwards. “Brought some if you want to try it. It’s nothing fancy; just chamomile and ginger with a hint of rose hips tossed in.”

Kaidan makes a small noise; it’s a challenge for Scott to determine if it’s dismissive or appreciative in nature. He eventually opts for the latter, especially once Kaidan rises. Upright, the man tilts his head in a hesitant nod. “Might as well try it.”

Scott carefully hands a mug over. Ever since their arrival in Andromeda, ever since Alec Ryder made Kaidan the next human Pathfinder, what is already an awkward situation has become doubly so. Scott knows from personal experience that the former Alliance commander is quite skilled at hiding things, most especially his reactions, but these days he seems better at it than ever. As a result, it’s like having a damned door slammed shut in his face all the time. 

Moments like this, however, where Kaidan is unable to hide from him, are rare indeed, and Scott plans to make the most of it. 

Several minutes pass in silence in which Kaidan cautiously sips at the hot drink. Scott has one for himself, of course – not the headache blend, but something else – and though he usually prefers talk over silence, even inane chatter at times, something he’ll only admit to himself, right now he’s content to let the silence reign. 

It’s a good five or ten minutes before Kaidan asks in a rough voice, “How did you know?”

Startled from his thoughts, Scott looks over at him blankly for a moment. “Oh, the headache, you mean?” Kaidan’s lips press into a thin line, the only acknowledgement. “Ah, well, remember the one you got during our mission back in the Milky Way?”

Kaidan blinks in astonishment. “You … knew about that?”

“Shouldn’t I have?” Scott sets his drink down. “I mean … like I said, Mom used to get bad ones. _Really_ bad ones.” He sighs and averts his gaze out the window. “Sometimes I think Dad was so focused on creating SAM because he didn’t want to see her in pain.”

SAM takes that moment to interject, “ _An accurate conclusion, Ryder_.”

Huffing softly, he continues, “But only sometimes. The rest of the time it was in the hopes SAM might help cure her, I guess.” 

“ _Also accurate._ ”

Kaidan sips again from his mug. “But how did you know _I_ had one?”

“Hmm? Oh.” Heat fills Scott’s cheeks, but given how little light is in the room, he hopes Kaidan doesn’t notice. “Well … I guess it’s just that your tells are very similar to hers. The small twitch at the corner of your eye, the way your jaw clenches.” He shrugs. “The way you just kind of … stop talking to people and withdraw. From everyone.”

Kaidan sighs and takes another sip. “Do the others notice?”

Another shrug. “Like I said, I have history with Mom; her headaches, her research, the things Sara and I learned about side effects when we received our implants. Plus, you and I worked together before. I suppose Cora might be able to tell, her being biotic and all? But, outside of that, I wouldn’t think anyone else does.”

Another couple of minutes pass in amicable quiet. “It was that battle.”

Scott turns to look at him; Still upright with mug in hand, Kaidan’s back is ramrod straight and his eyes are closed. “Overclocked?”

“No … something with the remnant, I think.” Kaidan rolls his neck slowly, stretching. “It was almost like some sort of feedback?”

Ryder frowns. “The remnant themselves, or the panel to access the ruins?”

Kaidan’s shoulders lift slightly then fall back. “The panel, I guess, but seeing as we were fighting the remnant tech about the same time, it could have been them.”

Pulling up his omni-tool, Scott jots down a few notes. “SAM, can you send me the data recordings we have from that battle, please?”

“ _Of course, Ryder._ ”

Kaidan’s eyes open and he frowns. “What are you doing?”

Rising to his feet, Scott grabs his mug, walks over and pats Kaidan’s shoulder in gentle reassurance. “I’ve just figured out what to do for you for Christmas,” he says with a grin before turning to walk backwards towards the door. 

“Christmas?” Kaidan looks startled. 

It’s rather amusing, and something Scott didn’t know could even happen; the man’s reputation does precede him, after all. “Haven’t you checked your calendar lately, Pathfinder?” he teases with a soft chuckle. “Back home, we’d be in the week before Christmas.” He lifts the arm with the omni-tool. “Consider this my gift to you.” The slides open behind him and he backs through it.

“But I don’t even know what you’re doing.”

“Good! It’ll be a surprise.” The door closes and Scott turns to scramble up the ladder to the left. He has a plan now; nothing major, unless, of course, it can stop the migraines. He doubts that will happen, though, given the nature of the L2 implant. Once he’s up top, he turns in the direction of Peebee’s room. If anyone can help him with this project, it’ll be her. Her experience with the Remnant far surpasses just about anyone else …


	4. In the shower/need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kissing prompt: in the shower/need
> 
> Scott Ryder, Kaidan Alenko
> 
> pre-Andromeda, before leaving Milky Way

“ _You_ are a mess.”

The exclamation comes as Scott and the commander enter the elevator leading to their hotel room on Elysium. The younger man snorts softly and eyes the commander dubiously in the process. “Have you _looked_ in the mirror yet? I think I ended up pretty tame by comparison.” He gestures to the dark red smear across his left hip and the blue one on his right shoulder compared to the blood smudges and weapons scarring on the other man’s. Alenko spares a quick glance at his own armor, but Scott can see he isn’t buying it. In all honesty, he doesn’t either, but it is worth a shot. _Can’t blame a guy for trying, right?_ Lopsided grin spreading across his face, he quips, “Anyone get the number of that skycab?”

The commander makes a strangled choking sound, exaggerated by the comms in their helmets, as his eyes find Scott’s. “Let me guess, you moonlight as a stand-up comedian?”

Scott removes his helmet as the commander does the same. The pure wattage of Scott’s grin is blinding, no doubt reflecting off the elevator walls back into his eyes. Giving the man a semi-formal half bow with a flourishing sweep of his arm, he replies, “Why thank you, commander!” He then reaches over for his omni-tool. “Think I could get you to repeat that into the recording? Sara might not believe me otherwise.”

“Hah. No encores, sorry.”

The elevator deposits them on their floor and they enter the room a few minutes later, taking turns stripping down to under armor in the bathroom as they set aside the plates to be cleaned later. It never fails to amaze Scott just how much ‘damage’ killing a couple of batarians and a turian can do to armor. 

Removing his left thigh plate, Scott groans. “Oh, ughhhh.”

“Problem?” Alenko calls, his voice somewhat distant.

Scott drops to a knee to wipe up whatever bits of his now-dead opponent’s guts got stuck _beneath_ his armor after that fight and now lie in an oozy mess on the tiled flooring. _Lovely. Housekeeping’s just going to love me for this._ “Only if you take issue with indoctrinated batarian guts.”

A shadow appears in the doorway, brows in a deep V of concern. They ease a moment later as he takes in the scene before him. “Ah.” His gaze drifts over Scott, searching. Whatever he’s looking for he must find, Scott decides, as he relaxes even more. Still, he winces at the mess and immediately points to the shower. “You first.”

Unable to argue the point – the sight is bad enough, but the smell is even worse _and_ it is smeared all over his left thigh and hip – Scott chuckles as he stands up. Without hesitation, he heads straight in and turns the spray on full blast. “Suit first, then me, I get it.” At least the under armor protects from the water temperature until it heats up. 

“Didn’t your father ever teach you not to ‘play’ with your enemy? _Kill_ it, not wear it.”

It only takes a few seconds to rinse the worst of the last remnants of their wild adventure down the drain. Literally. Stripping the under armor off, Scott hangs it over the top of the stall door and turns his face into the now steaming water to clean himself. “Must’ve slipped his mind!” he counters in a water-muffled voice while reaching for the soap. 

Alenko snorts, muttering something Scott can’t quite hear, but his guess is it’s something along the lines of, _That’s an N7 for you._

Ripples and waves of heat roll over his shoulders, down his back and chest, and Scott groans in relief more than anything. While he’s wished for more varied opportunities within the Alliance, the one benefit to being stationed on protection duty at a relay is that he never has to worry about the aches and pains that come from battle. Today’s adventure is a stark reminder that he should be careful what he wishes for.

Out of the corner of his eye he catches movement as his under armor is pulled away, no doubt to be hung up to dry by Alenko. 

_Alenko_. 

A wistful sigh slips past Scott’s lips as he reaches for the shampoo and scrubs it into his hair with vigor. _Now, the things I wish for on that end … heh, I wouldn’t mind if they came true._

Of course, with their mission nearing an end, it is more or less a moot point. He’ll go back to his post at Relay 202 while Alenko will go back to … whatever it is he’s been doing since the _Normandy_ was destroyed. Scott cannot stop a sigh of disappointment from slipping past his lips.

 _You can’t say you haven’t had opportunity, Scotty boy,_ a voice in his head points out in an entirely too logical sort of fashion. _Not the commander’s fault you haven’t acted when given the chance._

With his head beneath the water, soap streaming down his face and lower, he mutters, “Yeah, right.”

“What’s that?”

Scott freezes, startled to hear the commander’s voice back in the room. So startled, in fact, he forgets to close his mouth and chokes when a mixture of soap and hot water slip inside. Gasping at the taste, he accidentally inhales a bit. The resultant coughing fit leaves his lungs heaving and aching. 

And then the door to the shower is thrown open …

“You all right?” 

Heat floods Scott’s face as he struggles for air and he honestly tries to nod that he’s just fine, or will be. But instead, notices his head moves side to side. Dismay and embarrassment war within him and he releases another gut-wrenching cough in the process. He blinks a couple of times, finally moving out from beneath the water spray when Alenko tugs him forward a few steps. The man has a somewhat lopsided yet concerned smile on his lips. “Helps if you don’t breathe the water, Ryder.”

Scott coughs again and manages a nod this time. “Sure … does,” he rasps. “Sorry.”

Alenko blinks looking truly surprised for the first time since … well, since they met, as far as Scott remembers. “Hey, I’m the resident Canadian. Quit stealing my lines.” The lopsided smile slides into a smirk.

Snorting softly, Scott takes two things away from the contact between them. First, up this close, the man has the most luscious looking lips Scott has ever seen, and they are more than enough to leave him just a little breathless. Second, the way Alenko’s voice drops, goes all husky and rumbly, is more than a little bit addictive. His eyes flick over Scott’s face, dropping slightly, and it takes a minute for full realization to set in, and when it does … Scott’s breath catches softly, eyes widening in shock. _Is he … he’s … he IS!_ The other man’s gaze drifts back to Scott’s in the next instant, intense and focused, and there is no air left for to breathe. 

“Scott?”

 _Opportunity is knocking, Scotty boy,_ the voice points out. Desperately gasping in a breath, he tries, “K –.” 

Alenko waits a heartbeat. Two. When Scott still can’t manage anything more than that one croak, the man smiles and turns away, retreating.

A soft, strangled whimper escapes past Scott’s lips before he can stop it and, desperate not to lose this chance, he grabs Kaidan by the arms, tugs him back into the shower, and pushes his back against the wall. Heedless of the water or their current state of dress or undress, Scott most definitely moves into Kaidan’s personal space, slanting his lips across Kaidan’s and pouring every ounce of feeling he has into the contact. 

At first, Kaidan doesn’t react, and embarrassment immediately stalks Scott’s heels. He breaks the kiss, already trying to form words of apology and explanation as takes a step back, but there isn’t even a hair’s breadth of space between them before his world suddenly flips on him and he finds himself pushed back against the wall. 

Kaidan has a couple of inches on him, but nothing too severe, and as he leans in to take full charge of the kiss, covering Scott’s lips with heat and fire and stirring up a _want_ unlike anything Scott has ever felt before. His legs wobble, and in desperation he grasps hold as best he can, one arm wrapping around Kaidan’s right bicep while his other slides around his shoulder. 

The kiss breaks a moment later and Kaidan pulls back, whiskey-colored eyes focused solely on Scott’s face, his chest heaving up and down as much as the younger man’s, a hint of a smile curling on his lips.

Staring at him in complete amazement and wonder, Scott half-pleads, half-stammers, “D-do that again …?” 


	5. Warming Cold Hands Under the Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> writing prompt: Warming cold hands under the shirt
> 
> set on Voeld in Andromeda

“Why, of all the fucking planets in Andromeda, did we have to pick the fucking coldest to go to?”

Kaidan chuckles softly from the desk where he’s attempting to write up his report for the Initiative. Thankfully, their requirements are something akin to what the Alliance asked of him, so these things don’t usually take that long to write. Unless, of course, Scott is distracting him. Which, today, he is.

“You could have stayed on the _Tempest_ , you know.” Pushing away from the desk, he crosses the room to stand beside the younger man at the window in their quarters in Taerve Uni. It amazes him with just a casual look out the window just how much progress has been made since the establishment of the outpost. There’s still plenty left to do, but it’s a start. And along with that start, the changes to the planet itself. With so much at stake, it’s a relief to be able to see the progress along the way

Scott snorts softly and without pulling his gaze from the window counters, “Or, you know, Priya could just turn up the heat.”

The chuckles slide into deep rumbles of laughter near Scott’s ear. Though Kaidan isn’t standing close enough to actually touch the other man, he is close enough to feel the slight tremor that rolls through him as a result. He can’t help but smile at that, just a little. “You never went to Noveria, before we left the Milky Way, did you?”

Frowning, Scott glances over his shoulder at Kaidan. “What has that got to do with anything?”

Kaidan casually slides an arm around Scott’s waist and hip, guiding him closer. Scott willingly moves, curiosity mixing with a hint of affection in his eyes. “Noveria was barely habitable. Constant snow and blizzards, temperatures well below freezing. Hell, just getting from port Hanshan to Peak 15 was an adventure, forget about the geth we faced along the way. Trust me, Voeld has nothing on it, especially now that we have the Vault back online.”

Scott scoots in just a little closer to Kaidan, turning his back to the window so he can face the Pathfinder. “I’ll take your word for it.” Another shiver runs through him and he slides his arms around Kaidan’s waist, slipping them beneath his shirt in the process.

Kaidan can’t help but suck in a quick breath as they make contact. “Why are your hands so cold?” The question escapes before he can stop it, more out of concern than protest.

“I already told you. It’s fucking _freezing_ here.” Scott tilts his head, looks up at Kaidan, his lips curving into a smug smirk. “Next silly question?”

Closing his eyes, Kaidan fights back a shiver of his own, half from the cold and half from the look in Scott’s eyes. “I …” In the end, there is no way to hide the reaction from the other man. Scott begins to pull away, head dropping even as one hand slides free of the material, but Kaidan is quick to grab him by the wrist and return it. “No … it’s okay, I just … I didn’t think it was quite this bad.”

Chuckling, Scott relaxes back against him. “If Sara ever wakes up –.”

“When,” Kaidan insists, his arm tightening.

“ _When_ Sara wakes up,” Scott corrects himself, “ask her why she always locked herself away in her room during the winter months when we were kids. There’s a reason she called me _Frosty_ all the time …”


	6. a hug that some might consider as ~too long~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> writing prompt: a hug that some might consider as ~too long~
> 
> Setting: Milky Way, hospital when Ellen Ryder passes away
> 
> Rydenko - Scott Ryder, Kaidan Alenko; also Sara Ryder and Alec Ryder

The hospital corridor is filled with activity; hospital staff, nurses, and doctors in constant motion, consultation, or other activity. Kaidan waits as patiently as he can across the hall from one room, his thoughts focused half on the people inside, while the other half is drawn back to his own personal past. He stares at the door, eyes focused, and wonders briefly how Scott is doing. Sara and Alec are inside as well, but Kaidan’s purpose for being here is for one reason only and that is to offer Scott whatever support he is able. The message from Scott, not completely unexpected, but most definitely sooner than he had hoped, had held a plea, easy enough to see between the lines. 

K - _It won’t be long now. She’s fading quickly. A matter of days. Scott_

Kaidan knows what it’s like to lose a parent, both in his case. To have them stolen away when least expected or prepared. Ellen Ryder has known her fate for a long while now, but that doesn’t make the inevitability of the outcome any easier to accept.

Unbidden memories return with the speed and force of a charging krogan, and just as powerful. All these years later, they leave him just as breathless and aching as when he was twenty-one. His parents’ faces flash before his eyes; individually, together, in life, in death, their tombstones. His arm shoots as he braces himself against the wall to remain upright. It’s been a while since he thought about them, wondered if things had been different that rainy night in Vancouver, would they still be alive now? Could he have changed things had he been there? Or would he still end up alone, orphaned when barely into his twenties?

_This isn’t about you, it’s about Scott … and Sara … and Alec._

Inhaling deeply, Kaidan forces the memories away, _shoves_ them into the same dark corner of his past he always hides them. One day, he will have to face it, deal with it. Today, is not that day. 

The creak of a door opening pulls him back to the present, and he glances over to find Sara and Scott exiting their mother’s room. The pain in Scott’s baby blues lances through Kaidan’s chest as sharply as any, and instinct has him opening his arms immediately. A hint of relief flickers along with the pain, and Scott walks straight over. “I’ve got you,” Kaidan murmurs just loud enough for Scott to hear. He bands his arms around the younger man, holding him close, supporting him however he needs, be that physical or emotional. 

Kaidan’s gaze flickers over to Sara. Strong, proud Sara who looks as light and frail as a bird feather caught up in a tornado just now. Without a word, he pulls his right arm free and opens it to her. Her eyes widen in surprise, but the hint of a sad smile at her lips assures him it’s the right move. She is there, an arm wrapped somewhat shyly but tightly around him and the other around her twin.

They stand that way for minutes, or could have been hours. All three are immune to the activity and noise surrounding them in the hallway. It is only when Sara pulls free that Kaidan realizes they are no longer alone. Alec Ryder stands just outside of Ellen’s room. Sara walks over to him, a bit hesitantly in Kaidan’s opinion, as if uncertain what his response will be to her presence, but the older man opens his arms to his daughter and she accepts his embrace without question. Alec glances between Kaidan and Scott; if there is surprise, the older man locks it down well.

“Scott,” Kaidan murmurs, rubbing a hand gently over his back, “your dad is here.”

Slow to react, it takes Scott another minute to straighten and pull himself together enough to look over at his father. Kaidan is well aware that Alec’s eagle-eyed gaze is still focused on them, _him_ specifically. Ignoring the former N7, Kaidan keeps one hand on Scott’s shoulder, finally pulling his gaze from Alec’s to focus on the younger man. “Don’t worry, I’ve got your six, remember?” Sliding his arm around Scott’s shoulders, he gently nudges him in the direction of his father. His and Alec’s gazes connect again, but Kaidan isn’t about to be intimidated, not when Scott needs him. “I’m here as long as you need me…”


End file.
